Uma conversa reveladora
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Sterek) Stiles encontra Derek em um parque e ambos têm uma conversa que irá mudar suas vidas.


**Título:** Uma conversa reveladora / **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom / **Pares: **Stiles & Derek/** Classificação: **K+

**Sinopse:** (Sterek) Stiles encontra Derek em um parque e ambos têm uma conversa que irá mudar suas vidas.

**Disclaimer:**

**1)** Teen Wolf não me pertence. Infelizmente. Mas sim á MTV.

**2)** Contém Slash (relação Homem x Homem), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia. Depois não digam que eu não avisei!

BOA LEITURA!

**S.L.**

**Uma conversa reveladora **

Stiles estava no parque, sentado em um banco, lendo um livro. O mais novo, com uma camiseta vermelha e jeans pretas, atraia olhares quer masculinos, quer femininos. Mas seus pensamentos estavam em Derek Hale. Stiles não podia negar que gostava do lobisomem, mas duvidava que o mais velho gostasse dele, por estar constantemente lhe chamando de "chato" e "irritante". Um odor a suor, misturado com grama fez o garoto olhar para cima. Derek olhava para Stiles com uma expressão tão curiosa, que fez o mais novo se assustar e deixar cair o livro na grama. O lobisomem se abaixou e apanhou o livro, o entregando a Stiles, que balbuciou:

-Obrigado. – Derek grunhiu:

-De nada.

O mais novo sentiu seu rosto se esquentar e suplicou mentalmente para que Derek não reparasse. O lobisomem, sem pedir autorização, se sentou ao lado de Stiles e perguntou:

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – Stiles olhou para o mais velho, com curiosidade e respondeu:

-Estou tentando encontrar alguma paz. – Derek compreendeu. Os últimos meses foram difíceis e a morte de Allison provocara em Scott e Stiles uma dor intensa.

-Eu gostava da Allison. – Falou Stiles, tristemente. Derek sentou seu estômago se revirar com a dor que ouviu na voz do mais novo. O lobisomem queria o ajudar, mas não sabia como.

-Ela era uma ótima amiga. Scott está de rastos com tudo isso. Mal sai de casa e, quando sai é para ir ao cemitério. Dói muito, sabe… - Disse Stiles, com a voz tremendo e admitiu:

-Eu temo por ele.

-Porquê? – Perguntou Derek, confuso, olhando para o mais novo.

-Tenho medo que ele faça alguma bobagem e que destrua sua vida. – Admitiu Stiles. O lobisomem percebeu que ele estava tremendo e o mais novo, sem se conter, começou a chorar. Derek não soube o que fazer. Stiles parecia uma criança desamparada e ele não tinha jeito para consolar pessoas. Hesitante, abriu os braços e trouxe Stiles para junto de si. O mais novo encostou a cabeça ao peito do mais velho e se sentiu mais seguro. Nenhum deles soube por quando tempo ficaram nessa posição, mas perceberam que era agradável. Stiles fungou e se afastou de Derek. Desviou o rosto e limpou as lágrimas. Respirou fundo e sussurrou:

-Obrigado.

-De nada. – Respondeu Derek, com naturalidade. O mais novo deu um sorrisinho e o lobisomem percebeu que gostava desse sorriso. Stiles pegou no livro e o abriu, fazendo com que o mais velho o olhasse com curiosidade.

-Estou lendo _Romeu e Julieta_. – Derek franziu o sobrolho e o mais novo continuou - É um trabalho para a escola.

-Ok. – Stiles perguntou, curioso:

-Você já leu?

-Claro. – Respondeu Derek – Tive que o ler para fazer o trabalho da escola.

Ficaram calados por uns momentos, até que o mais velho perguntou, sem se conter:

-Você tem alguém?

-Co-como? – Balbuciou Stiles, fechando o livro e olhando para o lobisomem, curioso.

-Se você tem namorada? – Perguntou Derek, com medo da resposta. O moreno sorriu e respondeu:

-Não. Estou solteiro. – O mais velho respirou fundo, aliviado. Há algum tempo que gostava de Stiles, mas não sabia se ele era comprometido.

-Eu… - Balbuciou o mais novo, fazendo com que Derek olhasse curioso para ele – Eu não gosto de garotas, Derek.

E desviou o olhar, com receio da reação do outro. O lobisomem sentiu seu coração batendo mais rápido. Stiles não gostava de garotas, mas sim de garotos. Perguntou, tentando não sorrir de felicidade:

-Isso quer dizer que você é…

-Sim! – Interrompeu Stiles, rispidamente, olhando para Derek – Eu sou!

E suplicou:

-Não diga nada a ninguém. Tenho medo que possam ficar falando mal de mim. E eu não quero.

Derek acenou afirmativamente, acalmando Stiles, e disse:

-Porque é que eu iria falar alguma coisa se eu também sou. – Stiles fitou o mais velho, espantado. Nunca pensou que ele também fosse gay. Seu coração bateu mais depressa com a revelação e o fitou, com esperança. Há algum tempo que gostava de Derek, mas temia que ele não gostasse dele. Sorriu, mais confiante respirou fundo. O lobisomem olhou em volta do parque e reparou:

-Estamos sozinhos. – Stiles deu uma vista de olhos e reparou que Derek tinha razão. O parque estava vazio e um pouco mais escuro. Tirou o celular do bolso e olhou as horas. Eram nove da noite.

-Tenho de ir para casa. – Falou Stiles para Derek. Se levantou, mas o mais velho agarrou seu braço e o puxou para si, fazendo com que caísse no colo dele. Seus rostos estavam muito próximos e o mais novo sentiu que seu coração poderia sair de seu peito a qualquer momento. O lobisomem agarrou os quadris do mais novo e o puxou para si, com possessividade, fazendo o Stiles gemer baixinho. Seus rostos se aproximaram e, quando seus lábios se tocaram, estremeceram, como se tivesse levado um choque elétrico. Derek tocava nos quadris de Stiles e o mais novo nos cabelos de Derek, aprofundando o beijo. Suas bocas se abriram e suas línguas se tocaram, fazendo uma dança harmoniosa. As sensações que os invadiam eram avassaladoras. O mais velho abraçou protetoramente Stiles e o mais novo, pela primeira vez em meses, estava feliz. Seu sonho estava se tornado realidade. Estava beijando Derek Hale e sendo correspondido. Derek afastou seus lábios dois de Stiles, fazendo com que o mais novo gemesse, desolado. Começou a trilhar beijos até seu pescoço e deu uma mordidela suave, fazendo Stiles gemer.

-Eu te amo. – Gemeu Stiles, sem se conter. Derek se afastou, sorriu e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Eu também te amo. – O moreno sorriu com a resposta e pensou, emocionado: "_Parece que estou sonhado, mas é verdade. Derek me ama. _"E colocou os braços em redor do lobisomem, sendo imediatamente correspondido. O lobisomem disse:

-Eu sei que não sou o par ideal para você, nem para sua família, mas… - Stiles colocou um dedo nos lábios do mais velho, para o impedir de falar, e sussurrou:

-Derek…isso não importa. O que importa é que eu te amo.

-Eu sei. – Falou Derek, sorrindo de seguida – É por isso que eu tenho de falar.

-Falar o quê? – Perguntou Stiles, confuso. Derek afastou o mais novo de si, o sentando no banco do parque. Se ajoelhou na grama e disse:

-Eu não sou muito romântico. Só estou fazendo o que vi nos filmes. – O moreno riu e o mais velho perguntou, pegando na mão do mais novo:

-Stiles Stilinski, você quer namorar comigo? – Stiles sorriu, tentando não chorar de emoção e disse:

-Sim. – O beijo que Derek lhe deu ficou gravado na mente de Stiles. Era o primeiro beijo como namorados. O moreno não sabia o que iria acontecer no futuro, mas iria aproveitar o presente que, nesse momento, era Derek Hale.

**FIM**

**Nota da Autora: **Oi! O que vocês acharam da fic? Boa? Ruim? Me digam nas reviews, por favor. Bjs :D


End file.
